Deseos de cosas imposibles
by xxxMavis Vermilionxxx
Summary: Él lo supo el día que se recargo en el marco de la puerta dirigiendo sus ojos azules a aun paisaje entre matices acuosos, supo que la vida no era tan hermosa como las personas cuentan, que los sueños son sueños por qué no se hacen realidad, que llorar no sirve de nada más que desdibujar el azul de sus ojos.


.Hola como están? Yo encantada de poder compartir un nuevo one-shot con todos ustedes… espero que les guste…

.

.

"_**Estar solo duele más que el dolor...**_ _**"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Él lo supo el día que se recargo en el marco de la puerta dirigiendo sus ojos azules a aun paisaje entre matices acuosos, supo que la vida no era tan hermosa como las personas cuentan, que los sueños son sueños por qué no se hacen realidad, que llorar no sirve de nada más que desdibujar el azul de sus ojos.

Prefería recordar las palabras de Rufus que cuando pasaba a su lado solía decirle algo así como que todo caería algún día por su propio peso, que de nada valía estar así cuando a ella solo le importaba Rogue.

"Rogue-kun ¿A dónde va? ¿Puedo acompañarle?" ella sonreía, era la sonrisa mas hermosa del mundo, era una sonrisa fingida que enmascaraba una mueca de dolor cuando aquellos ojos fríos se posaban en ella para sencillamente dar una negativa a toda sus palabras.

"no te preocupes Yukino ¿Qué tal si tu y yo salimos juntos?" proponía quizá más dolido que la primera, pero dándole una sonrisa radiante que por el contrario que la de ella, llevaba por cometido aliviar el corazón de la albina.

Rogue solo sonreía por lo bajo ocultando aquel gesto tras sus cabellos oscuros, sonreía por que los quería, los amaba lo suficiente como para mantenerlos lejos. No quería que estuvieran cerca cundo la oscuridad lo terminara de consumir… él lo sentía; sentía como a cada instante era arrastrado por un poder mas allá de sus posibilidades que amenazaba en cualquier momento con arremeter contra quien estuviera más cerca de él.. Pero sabía que Sting era como el sol que irradiaba felicidad y sonrisas por donde quiera que pisara… Yukino era neutra, estaba envenenada por el sol y la oscuridad, ambos la iban consumiendo de apoco y ella solo sonreía con aquella hermosa sonrisa que simplemente era una máscara del dolor.

Si ella pudiera amar al sol, si no necesitara la oscuridad, ella podría ser feliz al lado de Sting sin tener que fingir las sonrisas que le comprimían el corazón. Pero ella amaba la oscuridad y no le importaba dejar sus días soleados si podía estar a la sombra de Rogue aunque fuera un poquito…

Ninguno es lo que fue al principio (ellos lo saben), saben que cuando Rogue cambio Yukino ya no fue la misma y que cuando eso paso Sting pudo observar como sus dos amigos se le escapaban, él trato de alcanzarlos y a su vez estiraba fuerte los brazos y del mismo modo sus dedos, pero lo único que conseguía era tocar los finos cabellos plateados de ella.

Sting no encontraba otro modo de sufrir por ella, había agotado todos los intentos patéticos y melancólicos del ser. Se le habían acabado las lagrimas y la voluntad para seguir sufriendo… estaba arto, asqueado, había llegado al punto límite permisible de la fragmentación, ya no podía mas, él ya se había vuelto invisible para aquellos ojos chocolate que se clavaban en los ojos fríos de aquella persona.

Yukino era una mujer frágil, pero monstruosamente fuerte, había podido soportar grandes sufrimientos y no terminaba de romperse, a pesar de que se hacía cachitos ella misma los levantaba uno a uno y recomponía su alma para que Rogue con una sola palabra lo echara todo abajo (ella lloraba). Pero se repetía el ciclo para recomponerse y romperse…

Rogue ya no encontraba la forma de sufrir, nunca nadie supliría el lugar de Sting… mucho menos el de Yukino... sus recuerdos se habían vuelto como un huésped incomodo dentro de su corazón (si es que aun tenia uno), el vomita porque ya no lo digiere, por que se atraganta con el recuerdo cada vez que este se viene. De cómo Sting le sonríe hablando como un hermano, o de cómo Yukino pronuncia su nombre entre sus delicados labios… pero cuando los recuerda no se siente tan solo…

Los tres vivían en la espera, en la nostalgia, en el remordimiento, preguntándose una y otra vez ¿Qué hubiera sido? ¿Por qué nos pasa esto? ¿Por qué no podemos ser felices?... los sentimientos se les acumulaban en el pecho… Sting sufría por amor y un hermano que se había perdido en un sendero inquebrantable… Rogue por estar a merced de la oscuridad y no poder salir… y Yukino era una falsa que se mentía todos los días, que se inventaba excusas y pretextos estúpidos para fingir que todo estaba bien, que nunca nada cambio…

No se podía esperar mucho en un mundo desquebrajado y corrompido por deseos de cosas que eran imposibles.

"te quiero…" eran susurros de Sting al oído de Yukino, ella desviaba la mirada clavándola en un punto en la pared, aunque otras trataba de contestarle con una sonrisa… Sting frustrado golpeaba con fuerza el muro, la miraba y luego de sonreírle como siempre, se marchaba.

"te quiero, te quiero, te quiero" eran palabras ahogadas que nunca pudieron salir a flote cuando los ojos rojizos de Rogue se clavaban en los suyos, Yukino apretaba con fuerza sus manos queriendo retenerlo, él la miraba con ojos fríos y con una sonrisa sínica (la rompía).

A veces Orga los miraba consumiéndose con el paso de los días… sabía que era inútil ayudarlos porque no sabía cuál de los tres mentía mas, cuál de los tres llevaba una máscara más resistente o si siquiera algún día aceptarían lo que estaba pasando y por fin se desharían de aquella venda de dolor que les cubría los ojos... se limitaba a ser espectador en aquel recital donde el violín iba tomando las notas con mayor frenesí con el paso de las horas… solo esperaba con temor un día cuando el violín por fin dejara de tocar, entonces probablemente encontraría a alguno de los tres muerto y a los otros dos odiándose.

"Rogue-kun" le llamo ella con una de esas clásicas sonrisas

"…" él la miro desconcertado, con una mirada más fría que la de costumbre… al fin había llegado el día donde el violín tocaría el clímax "Yukino" le llamo él armado con la sonrisa más seductora de su arsenal.

Rogue coloco sus manos sobre la cintura de Yukino, ella por breves instantes sintió como todo volvía a la normalidad, como sus sueños ya no eran sueños… pero Sting nunca le dijo que a veces los sueños también son pesadillas.

Los ojos rojizos de Rogue se volvían demandantes así como sus manos, arrojo a la peli plateada al suelo.

"basta Rogue-kun" se escucho un hilo de vos que se perdía en su llanto, apretó fuerte las muñecas de la chica alzándola con tal facilidad que pareciese una muñeca. La coloco contra la pared arrancando la poca ropa que le quedaba. Cuando ella lo miro lo supo, supo que él no era ni la sombra de quien alguna vez amo_. –Yukino te quiero-_ recordó las palabras que alguna vez salieron de aquellos labios que ahora se posaban en sus senos en una danza infinita de vaivenes. Ella comprendió que aquel que se encontraba dentro de su ser, no era Rogue Cheney, era un desconocido…

Aquella noche cuando Yukino salía de la habitación de Rogue cubriendo con sus delgados brazos su desnudes más de uno puso sus ojos en ella, Rufus, Orga Sting… los tres vieron como ella sonreía de una manera retorcida y sus ojos parecían vacios, una cuerda del violín se había roto y la melodía terminaba por descompense en los oídos de un rubio quien tenía miedo de la mujer que estaba frente a él. Temía llamarle y que esta se rompiera aun mas, se dedico a observar como aquella risa macabra circulaba por la mente de todos causando un escalofrió que les erizaba los bellos de la nuca.

Si tan solo Yukino hubiera amado al sol no hubiera tenido que pasar por el camino de la oscuridad. Si tan solo la oscuridad hubiera tenido un foquito que la ayudara a regresar sobre sus pasos… si tan solo el sol pudiera irrumpir en aquel lugar donde la mujer que ama quedo atrapada, donde su hermano perdió la batalla por su alma… si tan solo el sol hubiera sido más radiante para llegar hasta aquel punto, él ahora podría estar sentado sobre el sofá acariciando el cabello plateado de su amiga, riendo con su hermano…

Pero Sting sabe que los sueños son sueños por qué no se vuelven realidad, Sting sabe que el violín que tocaba aquella melodía ya no está y no volverá a tocar… Sting sabe que el también está roto por qué no pudo tener a quien amaba ni tampoco lo pudo salvar… Sting sabe que llorar no sirve de nada más que desdibujar el azul de sus ojos…

Y si es que Yukino hubiera amado el sol como lo hacía con la oscuridad tal vez pudo haber sido feliz, pero ella es falsa, y cuando la cuerda se rompió se quedo encerrada en una mentira de la cual nadie nunca más podrá sacarla… con aquella sonrisa retorcida y esos ojos vacios a los que ahora todos tienen miedo… Yukino ya no es neutra quedo embriagada en soledad, la oscuridad le empezó a carcomer el alma… si tan solo pudiera aprender a amar al sol…

"_¡Yukino! ¡Vamos a una misión!" gritaba Sting _

"_¡sí!, vamos Rogue-kun" ella tomaba su mano y Rogue le correspondía_

"_¿A dónde iremos?" preguntaba Rogue con una sonrisa _

"_vamos a donde los sueños se hagan realidad" Sting sonreía, Yukino sujetaba fuerte la mano de ambos y Rogue sentía cálido…_

Pero todos sabemos que los sueños son sueños por qué no se hacen realidad…

.

.

Muchas gracias por leer y espero que dejen sus comentarios que son los que me animan a seguir y bueno ya saben…


End file.
